Close Your Eyes
by Tempy B. Booth
Summary: "Essa é pra você, Teresa" Aquilo me fez arrepiar, só espero que ele não tenha notado. A música começa a tocar.


_Disclamier:__Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertence.(infelizmente :/)_

_Título: Close Your Eyes_

_Autora: Michelle Neves_

_Classificação: PG-13_

_Gênero: Romance_

_Capítulos: One-shot_

_Completa: Sim_

_POV: Lisbon_

**Nota: Oi gente! Essa fic teve como inspiração a música de mesmo título de Michael Bublé, então eu recomendo dar play neste vídeo na hora certa: htt*p:/*/ww* *tube*.com*/wat*ch?v=IxU*WrRu*qvC*Y (tirem os asteríscos). Vocês saberão quando chegar a hora.. ^^**

Close Your Eyes

Olhei no relógio e faltavam dez minutos para o almoço. Teria que cumprir com a aposta que fiz com o Jane sobre quem era o assassino no nosso último caso. Claro, mesmo com todas as evidências apontando para o namorado, Jane, com todos os seus métodos não convencionais, conseguiu provar que o assassino na verdade era o pai da vítima.

Deus, como eu queria ter ganhado aquela aposta. Jane prometera que se perdesse passaria três meses com um comportamento exemplar, sem se meter em encrencas, sem bagunçar as coisas para que eu tivesse que arrumar. E em troca ele disse que se ele ganhasse a aposta eu teria que levá-lo para almoçar em um novo Dinner que inaugurou semanas atrás a algumas quadras dali. Mas ele já tinha tudo sob controle, já sabia até como desmascarar o assassino. Eu devia ter desconfiado, a oferta era boa demais para ser possível.

Ao meio dia em ponto o Jane bate na minha porta com um sorriso vitorioso, e acenando com a cabeça me chamando para sairmos.

O lugar, não muito grande, era simples e aconchegante. Entramos, escolhemos uma mesa e fomos rapidamente atendidos por uma garçonete. Fizemos nossos pedidos e aguardamos. Fiquei ouvindo ele se gabar por ter feito o assassino cair na sua armadilha e de quebra ganhar a aposta. Ele adorava estar certo.

De repente um casal se aproxima de nós. A mulher era alta, loira, magra de rosto estreito. O homem, alguns centímetros mais alto que a mulher, ombros largos, cabelos já mostrando alguns fios grisalhos e feições simpáticas.

"_**Tesse?! Eu nem acredito! Quanto tempo!"**_

A voz da mulher, combinada com o modo como ela me chamou ativou algo em minha memória e imediatamente eu me lembrei.

"_**Maggie?! Maggie, como você está diferente!"**_

Então me levantei e a cumprimentei com o abraço apertado. Maggie era uma das minhas amigas mais próximas no ginásio. Linda, com seus cabelos naturalmente ruivos, ela era uma das mais populares e mais cobiçadas da escola. Mas ao contrário do que muitos possam pensar Maggie não era do tipo metida. Claro que ela sabia usar da sua aparência para conseguir favores, principalmente dos garotos, mas sabia que tinha um limite.

"_**Você está lembrada do Derek?! Do time de basebol?"**_

Lembro vagamente do Derek. A Maggie já gostava dele no penúltimo ano. Eles até haviam ficado uma vez, mas depois brigaram e foi cada um para um lado.

"_**Sim, eu me lembro."**_

"_**O Derek e eu nos reencontramos há dois anos na Carolina do Norte e foi como se o destino nos desse uma segunda chance. Mudamos para Sacramento a pouco mais de um mês."**_

Maggie chegou mais perto de mim e falou quase num sussurro:

"_**Santa Teresa, quem é o bonitão, ai?"**_

Jane, que estava quase esquecido ali na mesa, apenas observava o nosso reencontro. Eu então me virei para o Jane e disse:

"_**Ow.. me desculpe, esse é Patrick Jane, meu.."**_

Jane rapidamente se levantou e atropelou minha apresentação:

"_**Oi, sou Patrick Jane. O namorado da Teresa. Prazer em conhecê-los."**_

E sorriu estendendo a mão direita para cumprimentar o casal, enquanto sua mão esquerda estava dentro do bolso do terno. Em seguida ele se aproxima de mim e põe o braço ao redor da minha cintura, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. _'Son of the bitch',_ eu pensei. O que ele achava que estava fazendo? Somos colegas de trabalho. E se vissem a gente? Isso aqui sequer era um caso onde ele inventava as estórias dele em prol de prender o bandido. Isso era vida pessoal. O que o fez pensar que podia simplesmente se intrometer desta forma? Ainda mais inventando mentiras. Eu o olhei duramente, não o suficiente para que meus colegas percebessem algo errado, mas o necessário para que Jane entendesse o que eu estava pensando.

Nesse momento a garçonete se aproximou da nossa mesa apenas para entregar o pedido e se retirou para atender outra mesa.

"_**Por que não se juntam a nós?"**_. Jane os convidou.

Meu sangue subiu. O que Jane pretendia com aquilo? E se eles aceitassem? Que tipo de conversa Jane pretendia ter? Para minha felicidade e alívio eles estavam de saída.

"_**Obrigada. Já estamos indo embora. Mas.. Tesse, Derek e eu nos casamos daqui a três semanas, no último domingo do mês. Faço questão de que você venha. Aliás, vocês dois. Colocarei o nome de vocês na lista de convidados."**_

Jane como acompanhante? Não, isso não tinha a menor chance de dar certo.

"_**Eu adoraria, mas não sei se será possível.. meu trabalho no CBI.."**_

Tento pular fora dessa encrenca, mas Jane mais uma vez atropela minha fala..

"_**Ah querida, seja um pouco mais otimista. Afinal você é a melhor Agente Sênior do CBI, não será difícil conseguir trocar sua folga se for preciso."**_

Agora Jane definitivamente era um homem morto! Se não fossem as várias testemunhas eu sacava minha arma aqui mesmo e apontaria para aquela linda cabecinha loira! Por que ele tinha que forçar essa situação? Haja o que o houver, eu não vou a este casamento!

"_**Tudo bem."**_ Eu falei. E Jane mais uma vez exibiu aquele sorriso vitorioso. Na primeira oportunidade eu pularia naquele pescoço e apertaria com minhas mãos até minhas juntas não suportarem mais.

A Maggie pediu meu cartão para entrar em contato informando detalhadamente o local e horário do casamento. Após nos despedirmos e assim que o casal estava a uma distância relativamente segura, irritada e com o sangue fervendo me virei para Jane e soltei o verbo.

"_**Seu desgraçado! Idiota! O que pensou que estava fazendo?"**_

"_**Apenas garantindo que você se divirta um pouco. Você trabalha demais. Uma festa assim vai lhe fazer bem."**_

"_**Não é você que decide isso. E não é a isso que eu me refiro. Em primeiro lugar quero saber por que diabos você disse que era meu.. namorado?"**_

"_**Ah, isso? Hum.. você não ia querer ser a solteirona no casamento da sua amiga, não é? Então, eu vou te quebrar esse galho, serei seu acompanhante."**_

"_**O quê?! Isso não vai acontecer! E também não tinha como você saber que eles iriam se casar. A Maggie só falou isso depois."**_

"_**Eu vi o anel no dedo dela, vi a forma que se olhavam. Era óbvio que estavam pra se casar. E eles parecem realmente felizes, tenho certeza que darão certo. Uma união como essa é bonita de se ver, e eu sei que você adora casamentos."**_

"_**O quê?! Eu não adoro!"**_

"_**Sim. Você adora. Porque lá no fundo você quer isso. Você quer alguém para passar o resto da vida com você. Para compartilhar cada manhã e cada anoitecer."**_

"_**Isso é um palpite. Você não sabe nada sobre isso."**_

"_**Ah, acredite. Eu sei muito sobre você, Lisbon."**_

"_**Chega, Jane! Calado. Antes que, além da paciência, eu perca também a fome por sua causa."**_

Não dá para acreditar. Além de tudo ele ainda ostenta um sorriso sínico. Se não fosse meu estomago roncando eu iria embora agora mesmo.

~.~.~

O sol já tinha dado lugar para uma linda lua brilhar no céu de Sacramento, e eu não pude deixar de lembrar que nesta noite Maggie e Derek farão os votos matrimoniais. Até estranhei o Jane não ter mais tocado no assunto. Bom, era melhor assim. Pois mesmo que ele insistisse a minha decisão estava tomada. Nem que me pagassem eu iria a lugar algum com Jane se passando por meu namorado. Minha programação pra esta noite é assistir uma bela sessão de filmes antigos no meu sofá com pipoca de micro-ondas pra acompanhar e depois ir dormir.

Ouço a campainha tocar. Estranho, não estou esperando ninguém. Vou até a porta e ao olhar pelo olho mágico vejo ele. Patrick Jane. Sorrindo e dando xauzinho pra mim, ao perceber que eu o observava. Em seguida abro a porta.

"_**O que está fazendo aqui?"**_

"_**Vim buscar você. Temos um casamento para ir, esqueceu?"**_

"_**Só pode ser brincadeira."**_

"_**Aqui"**_ Ele me estendeu duas sacolas que parecia de loja de grife. _**"Eu sabia que você ia esquecer, então eu comprei pra você. Espero ter acertado o tamanho."**_

"_**Você o quê?!"**_Digo incrédula. Não acreditei quando vi dentro das sacolas um vestido verde e uma sandália de salto alto.

"_**Jane eu não vou a esse casamento, principalmente com você, muito menos como meu namorado. Eu pensei que já tinha deixado isso bem claro."**_

"_**Ora, Lisbon. Vamos.."**_

"_**Sem chance."**_

"_**E se, em troca, eu te oferecer ficar aqueles três meses longe de confusão? Você aceita ir ao casamento?"**_

Não pude esconder a surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. Mas era uma proposta tentadora.

"_**Não consigo entender.. Por que tanto interesse nisso? Por que você quer tanto ir a esse casamento comigo?"**_

"_**Porque eu sinto que vamos nos divertir. E além do mais a lua está linda. Não se desperdiça uma noite assim, trancada em casa assistindo filmes."**_

Dou um suspiro profundo. Estou realmente tentada a aceitar aquela proposta, e tento me convencer de que é apenas pelos três meses de sossego que Jane está oferecendo, mas no fundo eu sei, eu sinto que tem algo a mais. Algo que eu tento negar pra mim mesma até em pensamento. Um desejo proibido que tento reprimir há alguns anos.

"_**Okay.."**_ Eu digo e imediatamente ele abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha. _**"Mas ai de você se não cumprir com sua parte do acordo."**_

"_**Por quê? O que você faria comigo?" **_Ele pergunta ainda sorrindo.

"_**Não sei, mas você com certeza não iria gostar."**_

Entramos e Jane me espera na sala enquanto eu me arrumo. Tomo um banho rápido, seco os cabelos e volto para o quarto para me vestir. Fico admirada como o vestido coube perfeitamente no meu corpo. Ele é longo, verde e de tecido leve. E a percata, que é realmente alta, também coube com perfeição no meu pé. Nossa.. Jane acertou em cheio!

Assim que estou pronta me dirijo de volta para sala. Paro ainda no topo quando vejo Jane ao pé da escada a minha espera. Encostado na parede, braços cruzados a frente do corpo. Ele estava lindo como sempre, mas dessa vez nada de colete. Ele usava um terno fino preto, atacado a frente pelo único botão. Por dentro uma camisa branca e uma gravata estreita também preta. Por um momento me sinto como uma adolescente. Como se o garoto mais gato do colégio estivesse ali para me levar ao baile. Sorrio voltando para a realidade. Assim que me ver, ele me olha da cabeça aos pés com um sorriso admirado. Começo a descer e ao chegar nos últimos degraus ele finalmente fala algo.

"_**Uau.. Você está linda! Como uma princesa, só que ainda mais maravilhosa." **_Não pude evitar um sorriso diante deste elogio. Mesmo sem ver sabia que eu estava corada. Podia sentir o formigamento no meu rosto.

"_**Obrigada. Você também está muito elegante."**_ Retribuo.

Ele sorri oferecendo-me o braço. E eu percebo uma coisa.

"_**Ué, cadê sua aliança?"**_

"_**Hum, você sabe, eu não posso ser seu namorado usando uma aliança, vão acabar achando que você é minha amante. Vamos?" **_

"_**Espero não me arrepender disso." **_Dou o braço a ele e caminhamos para a saída.

~.~.~

Chegamos ao local do casamento. A Igreja Saints Peter and Paul, em San Francisco. Era longe de Sacramento, mas chegamos a tempo de ouvir a tradicional música tocar e a noiva entrar na igreja acompanhada pelo pai. Maggie estava linda. Os cabelos loiros presos em uma linda trança raiz que começava no alto de uma lateral da cabeça, descendo até o outro lado e descansando por cima do seu ombro. Toda a trança estava enfeitada com pequenas pedrinhas brilhosas, combinando com o vestido, que era um tomara-que-caia bem justo com uma calda de uns três metros, todo coberto de brilhantes.

"_**Será que eu estou vendo uma lágrima nos seus olhos?"**_

"_**Eu estou feliz pela minha amiga, não posso?"**_

"_**Eu sabia que você adorava casamentos."**_ E sorri.

A cerimônia durou cerca de uma hora e foi a coisa mais linda. Na saída a tradicional chuva de arroz. Após a saída dos noivos, os convidados também partiram para festa, que aconteceria numa mansão a alguns minutos dali, no alto de um precipício em com uma vista privilegiada para o mar.

O salão de festa era enorme. Várias mesas estavam colocadas ao redor deixando uma pista de dança livre pra quem quisesse dançar. Jane e eu nos sentamos em uma das mesas da lateral do salão. A primeira música tocada pela banda que estava no palco foi dedicada a Maggie e Derek, que dançaram ao som de _All About Lovin' You. _Foi um momento lindo. Apenas os dois no centro da pista de dança. Ao final todos aplaudiram. O vocalista da banda, um negro alto, forte e de voz grave, fez um brinde aos noivos, fazendo com que todos os convidados levantassem suas taças, incluindo Jane e eu, e convidou todos para _'invadir a pista e balançar o esqueleto' _essas foram as palavras dele.

Após algumas músicas mais agitadas, a banda começou a tocar umas mais lentas. E quando uma dessas estava na metade, Jane olha pra mim e me estende a mão. Olho pra ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão e estranheza, sem saber ao certo o que aquilo significava. Ele se levanta e, afastando qualquer dúvida que eu pudesse ter, diz:

"_**Dance comigo"**_

"_**Oh, Jane.. Não sei se.."**_

"_**Vamos lá, Lisbon. Serão três meses sem diversão durante um caso, então tem que valer a pena. E também, não é como se nunca tivéssemos dançado juntos."**_ E sorri.

Aquilo me remete à lembrança do dia em que, pela primeira e até então única vez, eu dancei com Jane. Ainda lembro da sensação do corpo dele colado ao meu, nós dois embalados pelo mesmo ritmo. Lembro-me de ter fechado os olhos e aproveitado cada segundo daquela dança, enquanto ele tentava adivinhar qual instrumento de sopro eu tocava no colegial. Bem, e agora eu estava aqui, diante daquela mesma mão estendida, me senti completamente desarmada. Apenas aceitei a sua mão e o deixei me guiar até o meio do salão.

A música que tocava já estava no fim. Jane se vira para mim e diz:

"_**Fique aqui."**_

"_**O.. o que você.. Jane?"**_

Não fazia ideia do que ele ia fazer. Sem sair do lugar, apenas o observei se aproximar de um dos músicos da banda e cochichar algo em seu ouvido. Em seguida ele sorri e dá um tapinha no ombro do homem, como se o agradecesse por algo.

Jane se aproxima de mim novamente, pega minhas mãos e as leva até a parte de trás do seu pescoço, e envolve as dele ao redor da minha cintura. Aqui estamos novamente, corpo a corpo. E estando assim tão próxima de Jane só me faz sentir, e ainda com mais intensidade, o que eu tanto tento evitar. Esta atração, esta necessidade de tê-lo sem precisar se preocupar com o resto do mundo. Não consigo o encarar por muito tempo, baixo a cabeça e então o sinto aproximar sua boca ao meu ouvido e o ouço sussurrar:

"_**Essa é pra você, Teresa"**_ Aquilo me fez arrepiar, só espero que ele não tenha notado.

A música começa a tocar.

Close your eyes || Feche seus olhos

Let me tell you all the reasons why || Deixe-me dizer todas as razões do por quê

I think you're one of a kind || Eu acho que você é única

Here's to you || Essa é pra você

The one that always pulls us through || Aquela que sempre nos faz superar os problemas

You always do what you got to do || Você sempre faz o que deve fazer

You're one of a kind || Você é a única

Thank God you're mine || Agradeço a Deus que você é minha

You're an angel dressed in armor || Você é um anjo vestida de armadura

You're the fear in every fight || Você é o medo em cada luta

You're my life and my safe harbor || Você é minha vida e meu porto seguro

Where the sun sets every night || Onde o sol se põe toda noite

And if my love is blind I don't wanna see the light || E se meu amor é cego, eu não quero ver a luz

It's your beauty that betrays you || É a sua beleza que te trai

Your smile gives you away || O teu sorriso te entrega

Cause you're made of strength and mercy || Porque você é feita de força e piedade

And my soul is yours to save || E minha alma é tua para que salves

I know this much it's true ||Eu sei que isso é verdade

When my world was dark and blue || Quando meu mundo se torna escuro e solitário

I know the only one who'll rescue me is you || Eu sei que você é aquela que irá me resgatar

Close your eyes || Feche seus olhos

Let me tell you all the reasons why || Deixe-me dizer todas as razões do por quê

You'll never gonna have to cry || Você nunca precisará chorar

Because you're one of a kind || Porque você é a única

Yeah, here's to you || Essa é pra você

The one that always pulls us through || Aquela que sempre nos faz superar os problemas

You always do what you got to do, baby || Você sempre faz o que deve fazer

Because you're one of a kind || Porque você é a única

When your love pulls down on me || Quando seu amor suspende-se em mim

I know I'm finally free || Eu sei que finalmente estou livre

So i tell you gratefully || Então lhe digo grato

Every single beat in my heart || Cada batida do meu coração

Is yours to keep || É seu para que guardes

Close your eyes || Feche seus olhos

Let me tell you all the reasons why || Deixe-me dizer todas as razões do por quê

You'll never gonna have to cry || Você nunca precisará chorar

Because you're one of a kind || Porque você é a única

Yeah, here's to you || Essa é pra você

The one that always pulls us through || Aquela que sempre nos faz superar os problemas

You always do what you got to do, baby || Você sempre faz o que deve fazer

Because you're one of a kind || Porque você é a única

You're the reason why I'm breathing || Você é a razão porque estou respirando

With the little look my way, || Com um pequeno olhar no meu caminho

You're the reason that i'm feeling || Você é a razão para eu estar sentindo

It's finally safe to stay || Que finalmente é seguro ficar

Foi maravilhoso estar nos braços daquele homem, ser embalada por ele, nós estávamos tão próximos.. durante toda a música eu pude sentir a respiração dele contra o meu pescoço. Ao mesmo tempo, não pude deixar de me perguntar o porquê de Jane estar fazendo isso? Por que ele dedicou essa música a mim? Talvez eu esteja sendo uma idiota, mas se isso significou o que eu _acho_.. o que _parece_ ter significado ele vai ter que ser mais claro. Me afasto dele um pouco e, meio envergonhada eu pergunto:

"_**Jane, o que isso significa?"**_

Olhando-me nos olhos ele sorri e pega minha mão.

"_**Quero te mostrar uma coisa."**_

Jane.. sempre fugindo das respostas importantes. Eu o segui até a parte externa da mansão e ele me levou até quase a beira do penhasco, parando a uma distância segura. A vista do mar ali era espetacular. A lua cheia juntamente com as estrelas, dava um brilho especial à paisagem. Jane tirou seu terno, o estendeu no chão e sentou ao lado, dando um tapinha no terno indicando para que eu me sentasse ali. Pensei em dizer o quão absurdo era colocar um terno caro daqueles assim no chão, mas ele foi tão gentil que eu apenas fiz o que ele, sem palavras, pediu.

"_**Então..?"**_ Falei, já que ele continuava calado olhando a paisagem.

"_**A lua está em perigeu, mais próxima da Terra. É lindo, não é?"**_

"_**Sim."**_ Respondo e passo a admirar aquela cena assim como ele. Está ventando muito e estou começando a sentir frio. Depois de um curto tempo ele diz:

"_**Eu disse que sempre estaria lá para você. Mas foi você quem sempre esteve lá para mim."**_

Ele segue falando e eu apenas o ouço, sem interromper.

"_**Quando eu parecia perdido, quando eu quase estraguei tudo, você me ofereceu ajuda. Até sua careira você já arriscou por minha causa, só pra me tirar da prisão. Você é a única que me conhece de verdade. Conhece meus dois lados. Meu lado mais humano e também o mais obscuro."**_

'_E ainda assim o amo'_ eu pensei, lembrando do vídeo que o Jane tinha gravado com a Erica Flynn descrevendo a mulher que ele procura.

"_**Você é a pessoa mais forte e mais corajosa que eu conheço"**_ Ele olha nos meus olhos e completa _**"E também a mais linda"**_

Dou um sorriso, meio sem jeito e desvio o olhar do dele.

"_**Eu preciso que você saiba.."**_ Ele começa e com o auxílio de uma das mãos ele vira meu rosto para voltar a encará-lo e continua _**"Que eu te amo. Eu te amo demais, e se eu nunca disse isso até hoje foi porque eu quis te manter segura. Mas aqui, agora, eu quero que você saiba.. só preciso que você não tenha dúvidas, okay?"**_

É difícil traduzir em palavras toda a emoção que eu estou sentindo agora. Sinto como se meu coração fosse abrir um buraco no meu peito e saltar fora a qualquer momento. Mesmo com o frio que eu sinto devido o vento forte e fresco, minhas mãos soam. Meus olhos estão nadando em lágrimas que não devem demorar muito para cair. Tento dizer um _'okay'_ em resposta, mas sou traída pela minha voz que se recusa a sair. Então, apenas aceno com a cabeça. Ele sorri. É o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. Diferente de todos os outros. Este é um sorriso.. apaixonado. Respiro fundo, tentando recuperar a minha voz que, dessa vez, não me decepciona, enquanto ele limpa uma lágrima que escorreu pelo meu rosto.

"_**Jane, eu também.."**_

"_**Shhh.."**_ Ele diz, calando-me com um dedo sobre meus lábios. _**"Eu sei. Eu sei."**_

Ainda com aquele novo sorriso nos lábios, Jane se aproxima de mim, põe sua mão direita sobre minha face esquerda, acariciando minha bochecha com seu polegar. Por alguns segundos ele apenas me olha nos olhos, como se por eles visse minha alma. Em seguida sinto seus lábios, quentes e úmidos, tocarem os meus. Sua língua também se apresenta, buscando a minha. Aos poucos vamos conhecendo a boca um do outro, num beijo sereno e preguiçoso. Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão viva.

Quando, por fim, o beijo cessa, novamente nos encaramos, e assim que o calor do corpo dele se faz ausente, uma nova corrente de ar me faz tremer e arrepiar.

"_**Desse jeito você vai acabar congelando."**_ Ele diz se levantando e indo para minhas costas.

"_**O que você vai fazer?"**_

"_**Vou proteger você do frio."**_

Ele se senta atrás de mim, as pernas uma de cada lado do meu corpo. Confesso que de início fiquei tensa com essa situação, mas o calor dos braços dele ao redor dos meus era tão bom que me vi incapaz de recusar. Recostei-me sobre seu peito, minha cabeça apoiada na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro dele. E ele me abraçou ainda mais forte.

De repente uma estrela cadente risca o céu de San Francisco.

"_**Oh, uma estrela cadente!"**_ Eu digo e aponto com um entusiasmo quase que infantil.

"_**Rápido, faça um pedido."**_

Fecho meus olhos e faço o que ele disse.

"_**Pronto. E você, fez o seu?"**_

"_**Bem, Teresa, eu não acredito nessas coisas, você sabe.."**_

Faço uma careta para ele e digo:

"_**Mas você disse para eu fazer um pedido.."**_

"_**Porque você acredita, e se você acredita torna-se real."**_ Ele fala e me dá um beijo suave nos lábios. E eu sorrio como uma menina que está amando pela primeira vez.

"_**Mas se eu acreditasse, eu pediria para ter a felicidade de poder te abraçar, te beijar e colocar esse sorriso no seu rosto todos os dias, para o resto das nossas vidas."**_

Mais uma vez Jane me deixa sem palavras. É tão bom saber que ele me ama e ao mesmo tempo isso ainda é tão novo pra mim. Mas eu acho que posso me acostumar. Sim, eu posso.

"_**E você, o que pediu?"**_

"_**Ah, eu não posso contar.."**_ Digo em tom de brincadeira.

"_**Por que não? Eu contei o que eu pediria. Isso não é justo."**_

"_**Mas você não pediu. Quando a gente pede não pode contar, ou então o desejo não se realiza."**_

"_**Hum.. acho que vou ter que hipnotizar você pra descobrir.." **_Ele fala como um garoto arteiro.

"_**O quê? Não ouse!"**_

"_**Depois você nem iria se lembrar."**_

"_**Jane."**_

Ele começa a dar risadas e eu também. Meu maior desejo já havia sido realizado. Sou amada pelo homem que eu amo. Mas ainda tinha um pedido a fazer. Pedi àquela estrela que correu o céu que Red John fosse capturado. Só assim poderíamos assumir esse amor e viver sem preocupações.

"_**Você está muito ferrado."**_ Eu digo, novamente brincando.

"_**Por quê?"**_

"_**Porque você vai ter que ficar comportado por três meses! Eu duvido que você consiga."**_

"_**Mas é claro que eu consigo."**_

"_**Aham.. sei.."**_

"_**Está mesmo duvidando? Quer fazer uma nova aposta?"**_

"_**Quero! E se eu ganhar você é quem vai pagar o meu almoço, e por uma semana!"**_

"_**Okay, mas se eu ganhar.. Vou querer uma noite com você para cada caso encerrado."**_

"_**Aposta desfeita."**_ Eu digo.

"_**O quê? Por quê?"**_

"_**Não posso entrar numa aposta a qual eu vou querer perder."**_

Ficamos ali agarradinhos, contemplando a paisagem entre beijos, sorrisos e carinhos. Aproveitando ao máximo este momento com uma única certeza em nossos corações: que nós éramos um do outro.

**Fim**

N/A: Essa fic foi minha primeira escrita através do ponto de vista de um personagem, (no caso a Lisbon). Espero que tenham gostado. E me deixem saber o que vocês acharam. :D

Beijos!


End file.
